A Song in My Soul
by Jezebelle Faustine
Summary: This is just a collection of songfics for various Harry Potter characters. I'm rating it 'Teen' because I still haven't decided on all the songs, so I'm not sure about lyrics.
1. Where Will You Go?

'Lo there. 'Tis I. I've decided that since I'm such a musicaly inclined person, I should write some song fiction! Yay! Using songs is also a fun way to have characters reflect on them selfs and each other. Song: Where Will You Go? Artist: Evenescance POV: Narcissa About: Draco Thoughts: I believe Narcissa probably really cares about her son. This is set right before Draco goes off to Sixth year. I think Draco is a really intriging character. I love 'em. 

You're too important for anyone

You play the role of all you long to be

You're about to enter sixth year at Hogwarts? My, you've grown. You're arrogent. You hold yourself above anyone and everyone. Well, you are a Malfoy, after all. Pure blood. You play Quidditch. You're practicaly the king of Slythrin. And now, you've been givin a mission from The Dark Lord. What more could you possibly desire?

But I, I know who you really are

You're the one who cries when you're alone

But it's with an aching heart, I have to admit I know you're not really happy. It must be hard. You're always second best to Harry Potter. No matter how hard you try, or what you do. Is that why you hate him, dear? Because no matter what happens you'll always be over shawdowed by him?

With your father gone... I suppose I've really been of no help. And now Voldemort has his grip so tightly apon you. It's no wonder you cry.

But where will you go

With no one left to save you from yourself

I now, I fear what shall happen when I send you to Hogwarts this year. I don't imagine you really talk to anyone. At least, not about what's really in your heart. Who would you tell? Balise Zabini? Pansy Parkinson? Crabbe or Goyle? No. They don't care about you. They care about your status. That leaves you with yourself. But it's yourself that's been killing you from the inside, isn't it?

You can't escape

You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes

Scared to death to face reality

And now I see you looking at me. The same cocky grin as always. The facade. Your facade. But your eyes, Draco. I can see. You don't want to kill anyone.. You don't want to serve The Dark Lord, either. You're still a child. It's ok to be afriad. I just wish you would stop staring into the distance. Like I wasn't here. Like you were living some where else to ease the pain.

No one seems to hear your hidden cries

You're left to face yourself alone

But you want a cure for the pain. I've seen it. You leave so many little hints. And it angers you no one will stop and ask 'What's wrong'. I'm here, Draco. And I want to tell you! But if I tried to persway you from your task, he would kill me. Then who will watch you? I have to leave you to face your self alone. It kills me inside.

But where will you go where will you go

With no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape the truth

So, what will happen now? You've no one to run too. No one to save you. And you know what must be done. You know, sooner or later, you have to except that you kept locked inside far too long. What then, Draco?

I realize you're afraid I realize

But you can't abandon everyone

I know you scared to go through with it, Draco. Ending it here and now might be easiest, but you can't leave me. You can't leave your father in Azkaban. You completle this task for the Dark Lord. Then, perhaps we can be free. Then, I might be able to comfort you.

You can't escape

You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands

Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?

It's madding Draco! Just then, when you turned your eyes to mine. I saw it. You're broken spirit. I've told you so many times! If you ever need help, you can always go to Proffesser Snape. I've told him so many times to go to you! But you both reply the same. What help could he provide you?

I can hear you in a whisper

But you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go? Where will you go?

With no one left to save you from yourself

Please. Don't let yourself be destoyed! I know you can make it. It's alright to be yourself. You don't have to be perfect. You don't have to kill.

You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid I realize

But you can't reject the whole world

There is a reality. I know it pains you. But please! I miss you.

You can't escape

You won't escape

You can't escape

You don't want to escape

Up Next: Snape, Sympathy, Tenderness. 


	2. Sympathy, Tenderness

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Jekyll and Hyde, or Linda Eder, or Snape. I wish I did. **

Note- A few changes have been made to the lyrics. I've just replaced 'he' with 'she; and such.

Song: Sympathy, Tenderness

Artist: Linda Eder

POV: Snape

About: Snape's feelings toward Lily.

Thoughts: I'm a Snape/Lily shipper. I can't help it. I also find it intriguing that he's never ragged on Lily once. Though he's had plenty opportunities to do so. This is pretty much Snape reflecting on his 'Worse Memory'.

**Sympathy, tenderness,**

**Warm as the Summer,**

**Offer me their embrace.**

I sat in my office. My dungeon. The only place I had where I can hide from the world. I wish I always had a place of solitude such as this. When I was a child, there wasn't a thing I wouldn't trade away, if I only could be on my own.

But certain people made that impossible. Certain people decided I wasn't meant to have peace. I was their plaything. My life their toy. For some reason, I never could stand up to them. I tried, but it always seemed to just be the worse for me.

Then one day, she came along. She was a mudblood. A Gryffindor, yet she showed kindness toward me. Perhaps a touch of sympathy beneath the repulsion I knew everyone felt towards me. I should have acted differently that day. Then maybe things would be better. Maybe, all she wanted to do was give me a chance.

**Friendliness, gentleness,**

**Strangers to my life,**

**They are there in her face.**

I never had a friend. At least, not real ones. I might have hung around a few people once upon a time but they didn't care what happened to me. Maybe that's why I liked to be alone.

Do I believe such a thing as kindness exist? I tell myself no, and that even if it did it was for the weak. Did my father show kindness? Was anyone gentle towards me? Never. I was nothing. My feelings were nothing. All they did was make things worse.

Yet, I know it must I exist. I saw it once.

**Goodness and sweetness**

**And kindness**

**Abound in this place**

For a moment, when I thought someone might possibly care for me, I was... happy? Excited? I had hope? I've no idea. It was an odd feeling. One that wasn't meant to last for long. She said I was as bad as them.

Still, I wanted to hold to it. Even for just a moment more. Perhaps that's why I locked myself inside. In an effort to keep it locked with me.

**I am in love**

**With the things**

**That I see in her face -**

Maybe it isn't her I loved, but what she stood for. She stood up for me. She was kind to everyone. She had happiness, popularity, everything. How else was I to respond when confronted with such an overwhelming emotion.

When I looked at her, I saw it. Everything my life had lacked. Love, sympathy, tenderness, and warmth. It was all there, in her face.

**It's a memory I know**

**Time will never erase...**

Up Next: Something on the upper side of things. Sirius Black, Bad to The Bone.


End file.
